


bucket list

by leeidknow



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeidknow/pseuds/leeidknow
Summary: Día 1 de fictober 2019.Prompt: It will be fun, trust me.Jisung tiene una "Lista de cosas que hacer antes de terminar el último año de secundaria." Con el fin de completarla, arrastra a Seungmin para que le ayude a colarse de noche en el instituto.





	bucket list

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho mucho que no escribo un fic y aún no lo he releído así que espero que os guste. 🥺

— Será divertido, hazme caso.

Seungmin no lograba creer que fuera a ser así. Pese a que Jisung lo había pronunciado como si fuera una verdad universal, una de esas pocas cosas sagradas, no le veía lo divertido a colarse en el instituto a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Suponía que algo debía de tener, pues era uno de los puntos de la "Lista de cosas que hacer antes de terminar el último año de secundaria" de su amigo. No obstante, le seguía pareciendo un despropósito.

Si alguien le preguntase a Seungmin acerca de su opinión sobre esa lista, el chico respondería que le parecía bastante inútil. En su humilde opinión, lo más divertido que les ocurriría aquel año sería recoger el diploma y marcharse. Arriesgar su expediente perfecto por una pequeña expedición definitivamente no valía la pena. No había nada que le fuera a hacer cambiar de idea, aunque Jisung le suplicase de rodillas que le acompañase. (Cosa que hizo, postrándose ante él sobre la alfombra del salón de los Kim. Seungmin estuvo a punto de echarle de su casa.) Era absurdo, y punto. Esa sí que era una verdad universal. 

Siendo coherente con su afirmación y como no podía ser de otro modo, Seungmin se encontró al día siguiente delante de la puerta del gimnasio de su instituto a las tres de la mañana. Mientras Jisung trasteaba con la cerradura -aquella puerta estaba roída por el óxido y se caía a cachos, por lo que no le estaba resultando muy difícil el hacerse paso-, Seungmin intentaba mantener el calor, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su enorme sudadera. Octubre estaba terminando y cada vez hacía más frío, lo que aumentaba su deseo de volver a la cama. Para intentar combatirlo, cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra constantemente. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, observando como su aliento abandonaba sus labios en forma de nube.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes, Sung? —Cuestionó, doblando la espalda para estar al nivel del chico agachado. El mencionado asintió, muy convencido de sus habilidades como James Bond aficionado.

— Ya casi lo tengo, tío, que impaciente. —Refunfuñó, dando un golpecito al metal. Seungmin arqueó una ceja, nada convencido. Pocos segundos después, como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió. Jisung se puso en pie, dando dos palmadas para quitarse el polvo.— Tachán. Te dije que lo tenía.

Seungmin le miró con los ojos entornados, seguro de que había esperado a que le preguntase para abrir la puerta de una vez. Casi podía oír su justificación: "¡para darle un toque dramático!" Como si Jisung hubiera sabido exactamente lo que cruzaba su mente, le regaló una sonrisa perversa. Acto seguido, sus manos se recogieron tras la espalda, e hizo una reverencia, como invitándole a entrar al oscuro gimnasio.

— No, tú primero. —rechistó Seungmin.

— ¿Qué? No, no. Soy un caballero. Tú primero.

— Ha sido idea tuya.

— Pero tú eres más pequeño, tengo que quedarme detrás para protegerte.

— O para huir si me come un hombre lobo. —Con esta acusación, Jisung se carcajeó, claramente nervioso. Seungmin ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría: su amigo le había echado un vistazo al tenebroso interior y le daba miedo liderar la marcha. Él no le tenía terror a la oscuridad, pero se iba a negar solo por picar a Jisung. Su dinámica era así desde que se conocieron, pequeñas pullas sin verdadera fuerza lanzadas como una patata caliente. Cuando no era uno, era el otro. 

Hizo un gesto hacia delante con la cabeza, indicándole que fuese primero. Su amigo se lo devolvió, comenzando una batalla que duró unos cuantos segundos. Hasta que Seungmin se hartó y exclamó, echando las manos al aire:

— ¡Bueno, pues ya voy yo! Que me estoy helando la nariz. —Se frotó la susodicha y dio un paso dentro del gimnasio. Mientras pasaba pudo ver a Jisung dando un puñetazo victorioso. En el ambiente aún se percibía un ligero olor a adolescente y a pie, pese a estar disimulado por el producto de limpieza que debían haber usado para el suelo. Era un olor bastante familiar, que le recordaba a esas mañanas en las que se enfundaban en los horribles chándals del uniforme y daban vueltas al campo de fútbol. Eso no significaba, por supuesto, que no le diera un asco terrible.

Se aseguró de que no había nadie ni nada, antes de girarse para ver a Jisung, que seguía en el exterior. La figura del joven a contraluz, iluminado vagamente por la iluminación de las farolas, era una visión curiosa. Una gorra oscura cubría la mayor parte de su mata de cabello castaño, pero, y esto es algo que resultaba perfecto para Seungmin, el ala del sombrero no llegaba a cubrirle los ojos. Podía ver el resto de su amigo sin problema, desde su expresión insegura al movimiento de sus dedos, con los que estaba jugueteando como si tuviera algo en mente. Seungmin le hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Venga, pedazo de cobardica, entra. No hay ningún profesor de Educación Física a la vista. —Aquello pareció espabilar a Jisung y sacarle de la ensoñación en la que se había inmerso. En pocos pasos, ya estaba dentro del gimnasio y sacando la linterna.

— ¡No soy un cobardica! Es que estaba pensando. —Declaró, ajustándose la gorra y encendiendo la linterna antes de cerrar la puerta de la estancia. Gracias a esto, no se sumieron en la oscuridad absoluta.

— Supongo que eso debe ser difícil para ti.

— Ese chiste es malísimo y lo ha usado todo el mundo, Seungmin, me esperaba algo mejor de tu parte. —Le riñó, poniéndose en marcha hacia los vestuarios. No obstante, pareció cambiar de idea, pues se detuvo a medio camino y miró a su acompañante.— Dame la mano, así no nos perderemos.

Seungmin bajó la mirada a su mano, que había sido extendida con el propósito de que la tomase.

Conocía muy bien esos dedos un poco torcidos y delgados. Los había observado a menudo durante aquellos últimos años, sobre todo en las tardes aburridas de biblioteca y estudio. En esas ocasiones, Jisung fijaba la mirada en el árbol colindante, como si se pudiera ver a sí mismo volando lejos del montón de deberes. Entre tanto, hacía virguerías con el bolígrafo sin cerciorarse de ello. Seungmin no sabía cuántas veces había echado la mirada hacia el frente, tratando de centrarse para descifrar el problema de matemáticas en cuestión y terminando por contar las vueltas que daba el bolígrafo. A veces, incluso, se detenía en el rostro de su amigo, y se preguntaba qué era aquello que buscaba tras el cristal. Estaba seguro de que era más que una distracción. En el fondo, a Seungmin le gustaría volar con él. Pero siempre regresaba a su trabajo, o le llamaba la atención a Jisung para que detuviera el movimiento del bolígrafo y volviera a estudiar. 

Tomó su mano, guardándose cualquier comentario acerca del gran parecido que tenían con niños de primaria. No tenía sentido ir unidos para no perderse, pues de todas formas contaban con una linterna que marcaba el camino. Aún así, no podía negar que era reconfortante. La palma de la mano de Jisung estaba algo húmeda contra la suya, pero, a parte de eso, no estaba tan mal. Un pequeño ancla que les daba fuerza a ambos para no imaginarse que esa sombra en el rincón era un fantasma 

Tras este pequeño inciso, continuaron su trayecto, adentrándose en los vestuarios masculinos. Si Seungmin había pensado que el gimnasio olía a pies, ese lugar olía a sobaco. Arrugó la nariz, fastidiado, y dio gracias a que los estudiantes de último año no tenían que apuntarse a aquella asignatura obligatoriamente. Mira que a él le gustaba jugar al Baseball, pero odiaba eso de sufrir por sufrir. Jisung, por otro lado, inspiró muy fuerte el delicioso aroma a calzoncillos sucios, y lo soltó con un sonoro "aaaah".

— El olor a masculinidad. —Se dio un golpe en el pecho con la linterna, que resultó ser un poco más fuerte de lo que planeaba, por lo que soltó un quejido. A Seungmin toda esta escena le pareció más que divertida, expresándolo a través de risas contenidas. Su amigo seguía lloriqueando, pero parecía complacido por el resultado que había tenido su actuación.

En poco tiempo habían atravesado aquella jungla de olores, llegando a la puerta que unía con los pasillos del instituto. Se miraron el uno al otro, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación mental. Eso estaría muy bien, si no fuera porque Seungmin no conseguía pillar del todo a qué se refería Jisung con aquella mirada tan intensa.

Que no se entendiesen con facilidad era extraño. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban siendo inseparables desde que comenzó la secundaria. Quizá el incentivo de tener un grupo en común era lo que había conseguido que se volvieran tan cercanos. O, quizá, que nadie creía que dos chicos con personalidades tan opuestas fueran a crear una piña tan resistente. Al fin y al cabo, el método y el orden de Seungmin contrastaba de forma llamativa con el don por la improvisación de Jisung. Fuese lo que fuera, el caso es que en su tiempo juntos habían desarrollado un idioma silencioso que, en este caso, estaba fallando terriblemente.

— Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? —Susurró Seungmin, dando por perdida su conexión mental. Jisung se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar, pareciendo olvidar que llevaba una linterna en la mano y deslumbrando a su amigo. Este se cubrió la cara con una mano, haciendo una mueca.

— Perdón. —se disculpó Jisung, procediendo a explicarse.— Tú confía en mí. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Eso en idioma de Han Jisung quería decir que iba a ir viendo qué hacía sobre la marcha, así que no reconfortó demasiado a Seungmin. Como era él quien tenía una mano libre, le tocó abrir la puerta. No obstante, antes de terminar por girar la manilla recordó un problema esencial: las cámaras de seguridad. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, señalizando a Jisung que debía colocarse la máscara por si acaso. Una vez esto ya estuvo arreglado, la linterna se apagó y se dispuso a entrar en el pasillo.

Era escenario de una película de terror, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Y, por el aumento en firmeza de la unión de sus manos, suponía que Jisung pensaba lo mismo. A diferencia de lo que el chico qusiese defender, era bastante gallina. Tampoco era necesario echarselo en cara en ese mismo momento, por lo que estrechó su mano de vuelta. Así comenzó su travesía por los pasillos en penumbra. Jisung llevaba la delantera, pues debía controlar que estaban yendo a dónde quería. No obstante, no parecía tan aterrado como antes de entrar al gimnasio, sino que se movía con soltura y seguridad. Tocó subir el primer piso, lo que hicieron intercambiando miradas. De nuevo, se sintió perdido en el significado. Quizá Jisung también había visto a dos chavales de trece años subiendo esas mismas escaleras, con mochilas más grandes que ellos dos juntos. Seungmin podía describir sus rasgos sin ningún problema, habiéndolos visto una y mil veces. Uno de ellos llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella, mientras que el otro lucía unos glamurosos auriculares colocados alrededor del cuello. Este último tenía unas prominentes mejillas y un diente más adelantado que otro, una característica que daba personalidad a su sonrisa. 

A medida que subían los pisos, con las manos firmemente unidas, la imagen cambiaba. A veces por un corte de pelo, por unos varios centímetros más de altura, la desaparición de unas gafas o por la reducción en el tamaño de las mochilas. También cambiaba la forma en que se relacionaban entre sí. La forma en que se miraban, en que miraban al mundo. Sus intereses y su perspectiva de futuro no era la misma que cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez, pero eso no había conseguido que se separasen. ¿En qué momento se habían transformado en otros? Seungmin no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta ese momento, hasta que lo tenía frente a sus narices. Pero no sólo era eso lo que había ignorado. Poco a poco, podía entender la razón de ser de la Lista de Jisung. Aquél lugar había sido un hogar problemático, un punto de encuentro para personas como ellos dos. No se habrían reunido de no haber acabado en el mismo lugar de estudios, no habrían sido amigos ni habrían compartido silencios. El instituto había hecho posible lo imposible, así que era normal que Jisung quisiera aprovecharse de ello cuando aún podía.

El chico de los cascos se detuvo en el último rellano, que no acababa en un pasillo lleno de aulas sino en una puerta que daba acceso a la azotea. Seungmin miró por la ventana a dicho lugar, y cuando volvió a posarla en el chico no encontró lo mismo. Le recibió un joven casi adulto, que no había crecido mucho desde los trece años, cuyos ojos escudriñaban más allá el espacio y el tiempo. Jisung se bajó la máscara y le sonrió, de forma muy similar a cuando sus miradas se encontraban en medio de una clase especialmente aburrida.

Seungmin estaba seguro de que él mismo no necesitaba ninguna Lista. No tendría sentido. Al fin y al cabo, ya había conseguido su primer y único punto. Jisung soltó su mano, dejando a la propia muy sola, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la azotea. Esta se abrió sin problema alguno, muy diferente a la del gimnasio.

— Voilá. —Dijo, rompiendo aquel silencio mágico que se había creado durante el trayecto. Las comisuras de los labios de Seungmin se curvaron hacia arriba, creando una pequeña sonrisita. Salió fuera, sintiendo de pleno el frío del exterior. No le salió quejarse, pues ni siquiera le parecía tan terrible como antes.

— ¿Este era tu plan, subir aquí arriba? —Preguntó Seungmin, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia. Dio varios pasos sin rumbo, esperando a que Jisung se uniera a él.

— En efecto, mi querido Watson. —Estuvo a punto de rectificar el error en la cita, pero antes de que le diera tiempo Jisung ya había capturando su mano de nuevo.— Ven, vamos a sentarnos. ¿Te importa? Es que tengo frío. —excusó, señalando el agarre con la barbilla.

Seungmin se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes, terminando por negar sin más.

— No me importa. Yo también tengo frío.

Jisung pareció feliz con esta respuesta, y caminaron hasta el borde. Dado que no era muy amigo de las alturas, se sentó algo alejado de la barandilla, con lo que Seungmin no tuvo ningún problema.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, dando espacio para que ambos mirasen las estrellas. Era un momento realmente extraño, pues había algo. Seungmin no lograba explicarse qué era. Si el silencio era un puzzle incompleto, ese /algo/ era la pieza que faltaba. Y ambos conocían bien la pieza, igual que conocían bien el silencio, pero estaban esperando. Ignorando su presencia, casi. Pero eso no era algo necesariamente malo. Sólo era extraño. Pese a que Seungmin estaba centrado en el cielo, su atención residía en el enlace de sus manos, en memorizar el peso de sus dedos y el suave agarre que proporcionaban. Fue Jisung el que, por fin, bajó la mirada.

— Min. —Le dio un empujón suave con el hombro. Luego otro, para asegurarse de que tenía la atención del mencionado.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Seungmin, sintiéndose algo reticente. Cuando por fin encontró la mirada de su amigo, este la descendió al suelo.

— ¿Cómo digo esto...? Mira, en realidad hoy tenía pensado cumplir tres de los puntos en mi lista. —Confesó, jugando con las piedrecitas del suelo.— A ver, quizá era un poco ambicioso por mi parte, pero un chico puede soñar. Ya hemos cumplido una, que era colarme en el instituto de noche.

Seungmin ladeó la cabeza, algo desconcertado por esa revelación. Hizo un repaso mental de la lista de Jisung, que le había mostrado hace semanas. Comerse una tarrina entera de helado en clase... conseguir tirar un avión de papel y pasar inadvertido, pasarse todos los circuitos del Mario Kart en inglés, dibujar memes en la pizarra... No, no entendía cuál de todas esas cosas era la que pretendía realizar.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué otros querías hacer?

Jisung tragó saliva.

— ¡Ya he cumplido la segunda! "Subir a la azotea con Seungmin". —Parecía muy orgulloso de su logro, sonriendo tan amplio que Seungmin pensó que se estaba haciendo de día a las cuatro de la madrugada. Esto le hizo sonreír a él también, resoplando.

— La verdad es que es un lugar bonito. Me alegro de haber venido... —Coincidió, mirando a su alrededor antes de volver a fijarse en Jisung.

Se hizo el silencio. Jisung estaba esperando a que Seungmin le preguntase por la tercera. Seungmin podía notarlo.

— Sí... —musitó, cogiendo aire.

La pieza. Ahí estaba la pieza; la verdad universal.

— ¿Y la tercera? —Preguntó, por fin. Las palabras salieron apresuradas, pegadas unas detrás de otras sin dejarse espacio.

Jisung le miró a los ojos. Luego a los labios.

— "Besar a Seungmin en la azotea."

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. !


End file.
